


Little Ghost,the God of Gods

by Bob_the_empty_boy



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Family, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_the_empty_boy/pseuds/Bob_the_empty_boy
Summary: (Spoilers)Little Ghost has ascended,and has become the lord of shades, a higher being, and after freeing himself from Godseeker's mind, destroying her in the process, he awakens in the void sea, tired and groggy, but wait...He shouldn't feel tired, in fact, he shouldn't feel at all, this is new, as he looks back at what happened before this...rage, wait, that felt new, Suprise? Another new thing!The shade lord form has allowed Little Ghost to finally feel, and laughs a bit, wait, a voice...he knows it'll be fun
Relationships: The Knight (Hollow Knight) & Everyone
Comments: 79
Kudos: 202





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, not sure if I'm able to make custom tags, but here
> 
> Little Ghost is the name for the knight, who is also in male pronouns
> 
> The hollow knight's name is Hollow, also male pronouns

Something stirred in the Void Sea ,despite the light from the tower shining brightly ,a hand raised from the deep ,dark ,cold ,sticky and acidic depths ,and three others followed ,landing on parts of ancient rock and some vessel masks ,they pulled their body up

The Lord of Shades made land fall,his upper body limp and tired.... _Wait ,_ it thought ,and pushed himself upward ,and got his lower torso out ,just a bit more.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

_It's no use ,_ they thought ,they were too tired after their ascendance ,and sunk back down into the Sea.

** MEANWHILE NEAR THE BLACK EGG **

Hornet stood watching in awe ,The Hollow Knight was standing in front of her ,somehow free ,but got ready to fight if need be

"I don't wish to fight you sibling!"she took a stance ,but saw as he began to waver ,and fell in front of her "h-huh?sibling?" she poked him with the grip portion of her needle ,no response ,but she began to see him leak void from his torso and left arm area...wait ,there was no arm!

Hornet began to panic ,and dashed off ,hearing chatter above a certain point where a chain dangled down ,and began to climb it ,looking for people ,and found a whole bunch of people staring at her "I-I need help...my...sibling is hurt!"

They got close to her ,a small fly ,a tall bug with a snoot ,and a shorter ,bigger bug similar to that one ,a...Ghost look-alike(?) and an old bug

"where are they? your sibling?" Asked the old bug

"Down the well ,he's losing fluid fast! please help me!"

The bugs with a snoot and the fly stepped forward "we can assist" they all stated ,though the fly added "for a price"

Hornet was suprised that they were willing to help her ,a stranger to them "Thank you" she jumped down the well and led them to her fallen sibling

**BACK AT THE VOID SEA**

Little Ghost finally made his way out of the void sea ,onto land ,feeling excited and happy _wait...I feel..good...wait...I'M FEELING?!_

He was confused as to why the area shook around him when he had thought that ,but ignored it ,and began to walk out of the void sea dock ,but it felt weird ,like his legs were dragging ,so he looked down , _oh ,I have a tail instead...c-can I change it?_ He began to focus on his tail ,and saw it transform into legs ,though they were big and long ,but went with it ,and entered the main area of the Abyss ,and found out how tall he was....around half the height of the pit ,how would he leave?

He spent a few good minutes thinking ,and processing everything that had happened

This could take a bit...


	2. A way out/healing the wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost gets used to his body and escapes the Abyss
> 
> Hollow explores Dirtmouth and sees Elder bug get mad at Zote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading the previous chapter and giving me a bit of advice amd encouraging me
> 
> I hope this will become a long series with moderatly constant updates,at least on the weekends

**AFTER AN HOUR FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

Hollow woke up ,raising slowly off a pile of blankets and pillows ,and looked around the area he was in ,noticing some things:

He wasn't in the Black egg

He was covered in bandages

And there was a red dressed bug near him ,sleeping peacefully

He got up,and started walking,trying to find his Great Nail ,but couldn't find it ,so he woke the red dressed bug

Hornet woke up quickly ,grabbing her needle,which was right next to her ,then calmed down "Oh,it's just you sibling...You need a name..."she began to think

**MEANWHILE AT THE ABYSS**

Little Ghost was sitting on one of the ledges ,which had a strange little thing on it ,and a vine with fifteen or sixteen capsules ,he knew where it lead to ,that's where he got the Life Blood core charm ,but was never allowed in again ,because the thingamajig broke when he left the little area after he got the charm

He looked up at the exit to the Abyss ,thinking still ,then:

"Wait,if I'm able to shapeshift my legs,I can probably change my size!"he began laughing,then stopped suddenly "Wait...I-I can speak?!" He began laughing again ,loudly

So loud in fact,it reached the Royal Water ways at it's quietest ,but ran through all of the Ancient Basin ,Deepnest and fungal wastes ,scaring most that lived in that area ,especially those that just recently fell under the infection and were cured when the cause of said infection disappeared

Little Ghost stopped laughing ,calmed down ,and began to focus on shrinking himself down ,and so he did ,though ,the smallest he got to was about as big as The Radiance ,probably a bit bigger though ,and soon began his climb to the top

"WOW! HAVING CLAWS ,LONGER LEGS AND TWO EXTRA ARMS MAKE THIS EASY!" He then began laughing again ,eventually he reached the top "Oh ,my voice is softer when tiny..."

He started his climb back up ,not noticing that wherever he stepped ,he'd leave behind very ,very small amounts of Void (think about the size of a quarter or two as a puddle)

He made his way past the hole where the White Palace used to be ,and near the stag station ,so he rung the bell

Soon,heavy rumbling began to get closer and closer "Ah,little frei-"he stopped ,"A freind of his?"

"No ,it's me ,the vessel you knew...I...changed"he shrugged with his four arms ,and got on the stag

"I-impossible...but you do weigh similarly...despite your size...I assume Dirtmouth?"he began shivering from cold that Little Ghost gave off from his body ,which was worse than before

"Hrm" he began thinking "No,take me to the Stag Nest"

The stag silently nodded,and went faster than usual to arrive there

**BACK AT DIRTMOUTH**

Hollow started limping through town , watching as the very few that lived there walk near the bench ,so he followed calmly and quietly ,though ,the only one that noticed him was a fly ,who he had heard many call 'Sly'

Those that gathered near the bench ,were praying to a picture ,and it wasn't one of the Pale King ,it was of a small vessel with a really pretty and white flower ,A cloak stained in what seemed to be Void ,an extremely beautiful ,sharp and balanced Nail ,A box of little pins or something and a large Bag of Geo

Hollow was confused ,why were they praying to it? Why were some crying to it? If they cried because of it ,why were they there?

Then here came a poor excuse for a miserable bug,named "Zote" by the people of the town, who walked by their praying and started blabbering in front of it

"I ,a knight of great renown ,knew this would one day happen to the pale beast that constantly stole my prey!" They went on and on ,until the old bug grew angry ,which apparently scared the residents ,maybe they were rarely angry?

"Stop disrespecting this town's savior like that! Especially during something as important as a funeral!" The old bug calmed down as Zote left ,who was mumbling to himself

Hollow left this area to look for Hornet ,he needed to change his bandages after all

Hollow finally found Hornet eating a piece of meat quickly "Come here Hollow..." She finished her meal and pulled out a spool of bandages ,and started to peel away Hollow's bandages "Hey ,I guess you recover fast" she started to replace the bandages with new ones ,then replaced the bandage on his right eye ,which was healing "I think you'll be fine in a few days ,just don't over work yourself ,ok?"

Hollow simply nodded ,and rested on his makeshift bed

**SOMEWHERE NEAR THE HOWLING CLIFFS**

A lone bug was walking all alone and without a weapon, saw a black figure with eight eyes watch him from above and he began running away from it, for he was now being chased by the black figure which was substantially larger in comparison to him

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT MY NAIL AT THE LAKE!" He yelled to himself as he kept running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still moderately new,so please still leave criticism
> 
> Anyway,y'all notice that in the silk song trailer,they had these robots that fired lasers at hornet? They look similar to that steel soul NPC that replaces Jiji


	3. Old freind / meeting a hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little ghost chases an old freind and plays around while Quirrel meets a old master
> 
> Elderbug gets sad, but Sly tries to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that support this story and help criticize me,I hope my following works and chapters will be of this amount of early success as this one
> 
> Also I updated this chapter to be longer now that I've been energized,sorry if the length of this chapter originally dissapointed you

**STARTING WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

Quirrel began running twice as fast, fell down a small pit by accident, and fell unconscious

** AN HOUR LATER **

Quirrel woke up to a moderately large bug resting in front of him, luckily he was in one piece and not tied down, so he began to get up slowly and walk away, but he accidently stepped on a fallen skull of a small creature, which was crushed under him

The large bug woke up,and got up on his feet "Stay here, there is a large creature out there..."he sighed "My nails don't even cut it, just barely scratching its chitin"

Quirrel sat back down out of fear, respect, and not wanting to see that beast again "What do you mean outside?"

"I mean just outside of the entrance to the tunnel that leads here, I had found you knocked out....oh..I'm Mato"

**MEANWHILE IN DIRTMOUTH**

Elder Bug stood in front of the old bench that had turned into a shrine to Little Ghost,which was made after a week or two of him disappearing when Sly had found his gear: like maps, his nail, his charms, large amounts of Geo, and his cloak

Everyone assumed the worst, that he was dead and gone forever

Elder bug got on his knees after struggling a bit, began sobbing and praying "Please,if there is any god out there, give us a sign that he is still alive! I-I beg you! Please!"he started sobbing uncontrollably, then Sly walked by him

"I miss him too old man...and his Geo" he laughed a tiny bit, but despite that, sadness was clear in his eyes, and nearly cried as well

** BACK WITH QUIRREL **

Quirrel was lost in thought "Maybe we can bait it away? While me or you runs away?"

Mato looked up "Maybe,but what'd decide who's bait?"

"A simple game of chess, only one round"he smiled, and pulled out a board with the pieces in a bag that were in a smaller pouch in Quirrel's bag

"Ok"Mato cracked his knuckles "That's fair, you be white"

Quirrel nodded and set up the board

** AFTER A QUICK GAME THAT LASTED ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES **

they ended with a stalemate "Damn, you're good" they both stated at the same time"I guess we both run at the beast together?"

Mato nodded "This is fair"

Long story short, it was not fair, because both were grabbed by the massive, cold body the creature had

"Oh gods, be kind to me!" Quirrel prayed for himself, but pain and silence never came, just a bit of pressure against the cold surface of its chitin "Huh?"

Little Ghost looked down at them both, and chuckled softly "Hello Quirrel, master" he placed down the bugs that tried to escape him originally

"Wait, how do you know me?" Quirrel was confused, though more scared than anything

Mato looked up "My child?" He asked quietly, hoping they'd at least answer him

"Yes, it is me master"he crouched down" Little Ghost"

Quirrel looked up at Little Ghost ".......WHAT!?"

Little Ghost sighed a bit, and chuckled "Let me explain" 

Ghost sat down cross legged and explained a few minor things:

1\. He wasn't at his full size

2\. He was a god or something

3\. He had to beat the crap out of a moth to do so

Then he began explaining his story of him becoming a god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the end notes will just be me thanking people and pointing out interesting facts that i think about
> 
> Do you think I should add Ogrim back?i mean cannonicly he leaves hollownest once you beat his white defender v.5,same with Bretta?


	4. A reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrel makes his way to Dirtmouth and meets the first person he saw when entering Hallownest
> 
> Elder bug gets even more sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all
> 
> Also this chapter is purposefully short to make pacing a bit slower
> 
> Sometimes I drop hints for what I plan In my comments in case you don't read them

** A FULL DAY AFTER GHOST MET QUIRREL AND MATO AGAIN **

Little Ghost had two bugs in his large hands, and stared at them "So now you understand my predicament?"

Quirrel nodded, mainly out of fear though, and absolutely didn't trust this thing, however, he noticed Mato was sincerely nodding

"I understand my child, but what do you plan to do with this....new form?" He looked a tad bit concerned

Little Ghost simply shrugged "I don't even know my abilities other than form changing..."

** SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY OF TEARS **

Lemm stood watching the fountain from his shop's window, and gripped his gut "Something tells me...you no longer suffer a burden...."

He began walking out of his shop, and was surprised, there was a pale headed bug going up the elevator shaft, but he rubbed his eyes, and saw nothing "....I miss that little collector of trinkets" he sighed loudly,going down said elevator,and could have sworn he saw a white headed bug run away from him as the elevator landed "..." He rubbed his eyes again, and yet again, nothing was there "I should..."

He started to make his way to Dirtmouth or near there to find him "That's the only town I know had people left there before this blasted infection, and I've heard many travellers tell of a pale masked bug that lived there..."

**BACK TO HORNET**

Hornet was watching Hollow patiently while he rested "Oh, sibling...If only your eye healed faster, then I could help you regain proper aim with a nail...though a missing arm seems to be of no hindrance to you" she chuckled to herself, but was interrupted by a knock on the house's door

She opened the door to see a little pill bug "Oh, you're the one I tried to kill....do you want an apology?"

"N-no! I need protection! There's a thing claiming to have been a little traveler around the height of my lower torso, but it's massive! Like...bigger than a house here!" He seemed to be out of breath

She squinted her eyes at him and shut the door in his face "Liar..." She went back to looking at her sibling sleeping, but he was gone "...sibling? Hollow?"

She received no response

**NEAR THE KING'S PASS**

Hollow began climbing his way up to the Howling Cliffs, following an instinctive call that came from it, ever silent

He began to crush the minor bugs that stood In his way by stomping and slapping them hard enough, walked past a grave made for a warrior, following the silent call

** BACK IN DIRTMOUTH **

Elder Bug began his morning praying again, hoping for the best "Please return to us, Traveller..."

Cornifer got out of his bed, kissed his wife and went to comfort the old bug "Don't worry, he made it through Deepnest, I bet he'll turn up one day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter
> 
> I like to imagine that the nail that was wielded by Ghost is actually heavier than it looks and is difficult to handle,but because my personal head cannons that void based entities are way stronger than they appear but are generally light weight,so even if Lord of Shades was full size (which was half the height of the Abyss's main pit) he'd probably be able to be lifted by maybe ten elite guards or so


	5. Lord of Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ghost embraces his new abilities, but at a cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit, anyway, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer and such

Hollow kept walking towards the source of the call, despite him getting weak and slow

He followed a trail of void, and kept going on and on, but he heard a strong rumble from underneath, a massive Goam, larger than himself, luckily he jumped out of the way

Further away, Ghost heard the Goam and followed the noise, then saw Hollow, his sibling, struggling to get the Goam off of him despite Hollow's strength....then again he was missing an arm

Ghost rushed over to grab the Goam with his four arms and lifted it over the head, and tossed it away easily against a cliffside near him, though it was unharmed

That's when he started to hear a larger rumble from above, that cliffside started to crumble down fast onto them, but Ghost caught it,though his strength wasn't enough to lift it, he needed help....but where? The rock was too heavy for him and was slowly crushing him, then, out of his back, multiple sharp looking tendrils came out of his back and lifted the rock with him

Suddenly the massive Goam came back and bit Ghost, though it barely punctured his cold chitin, it still was a massive distraction for him, so he made himself grow, larger than the boulder now, and large enough to step on the massive Goam and that's what he did

He kicked the Goam off of him, stepping on it to hold it down, threw the boulder far away, way past the harsh winds of the wasteland, then stared down at the Goam

He raised his foot again,then stomped hard against it, crushing it easily, but he kept stepping on it, over and over until it was a fine paste in a crater made by his stomping, then he laughed loudly, just as loud as his first laugh, except it echoed throughout the surface this time, into the wastelands and sadly, Dirtmouth

Hornet heard the laughter, everyone could, the laughter of a giant, crazy thingy, she couldn't recognize it, so she rushed outside to only see that everyone was outside now watching as a massive black figure stood above their town, laughing loudly and crazily

Lemm finally got out of the stag station when the laughter started, and looked in awe at the beast "t-that's...not a bug...it's ancient..." He got on his knees and started praying to it "LORD OF SHADES! HEAR MY CALL! DO NOT HARM ME!"

Elder bug turned around "w-who are you?!"

Lemm looked down to Elder bug, and stood up "I am Lemm, a collector of rare trinkets of Hallownest's past"

"You called it something? What was it?" Hornet asked as she ran to him

"I believe it is the Lord of Shades, a long forgotten higher being...I don't know much about it though other than it is connected to the void..." He looked back up to see it stopped laughing and looked at the town "....I don't think we have long for this world..."

Hornet looked at this "Lord of Shades" and sighed "you say it has connection to the void...." She thought a bit "wait...c-could it be Hollow?!" She rushed to reach the alleged higher being

Ghost looked down at his unconscious sibling, and lifted him up with one hand, stared at his wounds and thought "...heal.." He muttered, then closed his fist on his brother, then saw a flash of red

"SIBLING! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Hornet yelled with a shaky voice, out of slight fear and the sheer cold that the higher being gave off

The Lord of Shades looked at Hornet quickly, Hollow still in his closed palm "....Hornet?" It asked calmly

"SIBLING, WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW DID YOU BECOME THIS?!"

He looked at his fist, feeling a motion in it, so he opened it and saw his sibling, reformed and fully healed

Hollow stood up on the hand, and looked at himself

He was fully healed of his wounds

He had his left arm back

And he felt something funny in his throat, but ignored it for now

Hornet looked at Hollow, then back at the Lord of Shades, with more fear than ever "Wa-wait...if Hollow is..." She quickly grabbed Hollow and swung away, back to Dirtmouth

Ghost watched as Hornet ran from him "sibling...." He reached a hand out slowly after her "don't run..." He shrunk back down, smaller than last time, now probably back to his original form, just without the mask "...why?..." He kept staring at Hornet

Hornet placed Hollow on the ground and turned around quickly, expecting the thing to follow her "w-where'd it go?"

Lemm looked to the sky "back to its realm...maybe"

"FOOLS! IT WAS I, ZOTE THE MIGHTY, THAT SCARED OFF THE MASSIVE AGGRESOR!" He jumped onto the shrine to Little Ghost, knocking some things down, though the framed picture shattered on the ground

Elder bug looked at Zote, then the picture, then back at Zote "...." Rage began to build within himself "...you...you have crossed a line..I have always tried my hardest to never get angry, and to ignore you..." He breathed in deep "BUT THIS TIME YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR ZOTE!" He lifted Zote by his cloak, stared him in the eyes, then began carrying him to the well "leave this town.." He dropped Zote, and watched him fall down the well, which ended with a loud, satisfying thud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter
> 
> Y'all ever think that the Pale King survived? What are your thoughts about it?


	6. Scuttle Scuttle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't following the main guys and gals but will play a role in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like the fact it won't be long and stuff, but it will be important, I assure you

_**SCUTTLE, SCUTTLE,**_

_**SCUTTLE,**_

_**SCUTTLE, SHUFFLE, SCUTTLE** _

That was all that could be heard in the City of Tears other than the rain caused by the lake above it.

A single short bug was scurrying around with a cracked face and damage to its horns and dirty, torn robes.

_**SCUTTLE.**_

It turned around quickly to see a single Husk Sentry, who began to give chase, stepping carefully over the corpses with deep slashes within their chests.

_**SCURRY, SCURRY.**_

The bug out ran the Husk Sentry and made it into a tall building with an elevator, and decided to go up, expecting no threats in the building, and waited, but passed a floor with an awful stench, like a huge pile of bodies in an enclosed space, but the stench left it as it rose to the top floor, where it heard running water, and saw an empty register with towels next to a room with a stage.

"Maybe I should take a rest from running and relax here." It spoke calmly, grabbed a few towels and followed the sound of the water, where he could now feel the heat eminating from the water. "Ah, a hot spring." it commented quietly "It's been too long since I've had the pleasure to enjoy one."

It stepped in after removing its tattered robes and stepped in to the warm water, but heard a shriek from the other end of the hot spring.

"AH! I-I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE G-GEO!" It noticed as the bug stuck in its limbs to their shell and began mumbling a plea, and didn't come back out.

It thought a bit "They still use Geo, huh?" It smiled(?) And rested happily in the Hot Spring for a few moments before dozing off, letting stress wash away, besides, they deserved it after getting pushed off their own seat and hit their face against the ground of their own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if what I wrote doesn't align with the Lore and Events in game or your personal thoughts about what happened
> 
> Like if things that were infected stay infected even after the Radiance dies/gets absorbed
> 
> Or if the infection kills its hosts before taking over fully or not


	7. Hornet questions reality and tries to learn about the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains what'll happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit to update, I was brainstorming ideas
> 
> Also, yes, Pale King is back

Hornet was confused, very, very confused, wondering what that _thing_ was and how it fixed her sibling

"It couldn't be a dream, this is real," She began to wander, leaving her resting sibling in a bed ".....I need to find something, or someone who knows history..." She thought of Lemm, but remembered he personally said he didn't know much "Damn..." she grumbled, but kept thinking of that beast that was darker than night.

Ghost was still at the edge of the kingdom, sulking a bit in his smaller form "Hornet...come back..." He made a sniffling sound from somewhere in his body, he didn't know where, but it didn't bother him.

He began sniffling harder, but got up, and went down to the very edge of the Howling Cliffs, and found the pathway that connected Greenpath to Howling Cliffs, walking down it and sat on a bench he found, and decided to sleep there "Maybe Hornet will find me here..."

Hornet screamed internally "the only other person that knows history is...by Wyrm, damn it!" She went down the well, stepping over dead husks and found the bug she was looking for near the black egg

Quirrel turned around quickly "Oh, hello" he grumbled, then looked back towards the black egg "....what do you need..."

Hornet sighed a bit "listen, I need help finding something, information about this..." She paused "thing...big, black, chill bringing"

Quirrel turned around again, towards her "wait...that's the same description that I gave you....eight glowing eyes?"

"Yes...."she looked down a tiny bit" Listen, I apologize for trying to kill you when you first got here"

"Oh, no, no hard feelings," he smiled a bit "Really"

Hornet looked up "Ok, good!" She had tied Quirrel up in her silk and dragged him off without warning, down near the stag station

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" He untied himself after they stopped "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He began to breath a bit to calm down

Hornet looked back at him "I plan on getting you back to the Archives, I need you to find whatever you can find on the void or void made things there" she looked at the stag bell and struck it, waiting for the Stag "Hey, I don't think I told you my name."

"You didn't, but I've told you mine..." He coughed out some dust and cleaned himself off, "What is your name?"

"Hornet," She answered quickly "the Stag is taking a bit"

Quirrel nodded in agreement "it shouldn't take him that long...unless" He grew quiet, counting in his head "what if he's hurt?"

"It's possible....do you have a lantern?" She looked back slowly

"I left it at...Deepnest," he grumbled "I lost it when being chased by a Dirtcrawler pack."

"Alright" she tied a bit of silk to the bell post and tied it to herself, and began walking into the darkness that was the stagways until she reached a semi-lit area, then saw the Old Stag, laying on the floor, a liquid covering parts of his body "what..."

She began running towards the Stag, trying to get some off of him, but it was sticky and cold "Oh no....no, no, no, no!"

She had spent hours, but finally got it all off, though it had burned most of the areas it was on top of, almost pat the shell

"Wake up Stag, your services are needed" Hornet said quietly "the Void is gone, awaken" she shook him a bit

No response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I plan on updating more and more due to my free time
> 
> What abilities(other than the ones I've already made, like minor shapeshifting and tendrils) should Lord of Shades get?
> 
> Maybe something to do with spitting void,or using abilities that Ghost got from assimilating his enemies, like the Radiance?


	8. Void's effects among other things - A study by the Pale King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flash back/note thing that Hornet finds while searching for clues of what in the world that black beast was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is weird,but I just thought of it and thought it's a good idea

Hornet was riding on the Stag to the Queen's station with Quirrel tied to her back

"Thank Wyrm you are alright mighty stag" Quirrel chuckled a bit "I thought you may have died"

"Bah, it is nothing, though the pain was great I am fine now, but I have this youngling here to thank for saving me!" He kept running down the path to the station "Why exactly are you heading there? To the Queen' Station?"

Quirrel began piping up "Hornet here has seen a great beast and we're trying to figure out what it is, so we're going to....Monomon's archive..." As he spoke,his voice got small and quiet

"WE ARE HERE!" The Stag shouted as they arrived at the station, startling Quirrel

"WOAH! Why'd you yell?" Quirrel was freaking out a bit,struggling at his binds

"This young lass fell asleep, I tried to wake her by yelling" The Old Stag chuckled "It appears my attempt has failed"

Hornet shot awake and got off the stag, Quirrel still on her back, rushing off into the Fog Canyon "You better be able to find something, Pill bug"

"I will try!" He screamed a bit as she began using her nail to get around faster and swing around

**AFTER AN HOUR OF SEARCHING**

"So....we've finally found it, Monomon's Archive..." Hornet sighed in a bit of anger "I can't believe I had misses the secret entrance to this area so many times..."

"It's fine Hornet, even I had taken a while to find this place when I first got here" He chuckled, then walked into the Archives, his footsteps echoing quietly throughout, though, Hornet didn't enter, lost in thought

"Hey, Hornet, are you alright?" He began walking back to her and snapped in front of he face, which woke her up

"Yes, I am fine, I was only admiring the architecture of this building, it's amazing" She said this with sincerity and then walked in aswell "Now, we should be researching this _thing_

**AFTER ABOUT THREE HOURS OF SEARCHING**

"Hey! Hornet, I found something on the Void!" He waved a stone tablet in the air

Hornet swung by, snatched the tablet, and began reading it quickly, reading it aloud

"The Void is a mysterious thing as you know, but I've made my own personal research and I ask you that you do not reprint this."

"In my studies and creation of the Wingmoulds there have been multiple occasions where their body melted through their shells, so I believe making them out of Pale Ore would be a safe bet to keep them "alive" longer,though it'd also make them more durable and easy to bounce off of if done correctly"

"At other times though, sometimes the Void got onto my hands, which actually stings worse than YOUR acids, and its chill went through my enttire body, luckily it was a small amount so I easily healed, though, if it was larger, I would have surely died to it"

"Last week, a Wingmould broke down on top of one of my royal advisors and started to burn and chill his shell, though, some said that after we had disposed of his body in secret, void came out of his eyes, which I heavily doubt"

"I doubt that the Void is alive, but it does seem to go by an ancient instinct, like a virus or something similar, drawn to things with a higher power. I think it's strange how that works though. I feel like I need to keep experimenting on it however"

"Perhaps something stronger? Like a guard or a sentry. I already have weapons that no one uses, due to their unique shape, made by a smith from the City of Tears in secret for me"

"If you could make a body type and design of what to do or name them, it would greatly enhance the speed of which we unlock its true potential"

"Your friend, and your king"

Hornet sighed "we already know most of that, keep looking"

As she said that, she tossed away that stone slab and kept searching, tired now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all stay safe during the outbreak,and remember to stay clean
> 
> Side note: DOOM ETERNAL IS FUN!


	9. Hollow has fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow has fun and tests out his new left arm and extra gift that was given to him by the Lord of Shades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter and somewhat filler, but eventually will play a part in the story

Hollow awoke from their bed, shuffling around in it for a bit before getting out of bed

He looked a bit, looking for his nail and eventually found it near a doorway, where he then grabbed it, but saw something strange

He had a left arm, which he clearly saw rot off while in the Black Egg, when did he get it back?

Hollow was confused, he had no memory of it growing back or being given a new arm, in fact, he didn't even remember the events before he slept, which was odd because he remembers everything

_Strange....arm back..._

Hollow decided to test it, wriggling his fingers a bit, then elbow, then shoulder, then making them all work as one

_Good arm..._

He decided to grab a dusty and old vase that was on a high shelf, then crushed it in his vice grip

_Grip...Good_

Hollow walked outside, nail in hand, to the shrine of Ghost, where he noticed the frame was replaced by an even fancier one after it was broken by Zote, and wondered where he currently was, but ignored the thought and kept wandering through town, greeting the couple in the map shop, the Nail Sage and then the old bug, standing behind him he waved a bit at him with his left arm, then went home to smash more vases

"Break...fun" he muttered in a low voice, so low, not even a Dirt Carver could hear him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all stay safe during the outbreak
> 
> Remember, surgical masks don't work, use respirator masks instead

**Author's Note:**

> Please give criticisms to my work so I may get better at this
> 
> Also does the lord of shades looks like Aku, or is it just me?
> 
> I may take a bit to post the second chapter if there is one, I hope I can, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it, i think it has potential, how about you?
> 
> Don't worry, Zote will be flung to the sun when Little Ghost finds him again


End file.
